Something Blue
by DKM
Summary: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. It doesn't always have to deal with a wedding. Lindsay Monroe finds out why.


_**Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue**_

_AN: A little something I whipped up for an image I created and posted on Deviant Art. If you'd like to see it, check out my profile page. I have the link posted there. PS: Sorry it's taking so long for my other story to come together. There's more than my fair share of things happening in my life, and most of them aren't good, so bear with me while I go thru some rough times._

* * *

_Something old, something new  
Something borrowed, something blue  
And a sixpence in her shoe_

Each item in this poem represents a good-luck token for the bride. If she carries all of them on her wedding day, her marriage will be happy. "Something old" symbolizes continuity with the bride's family and the past. "Something new" means optimism and hope for the bride's new life ahead. "Something borrowed" is usually an item from a happily married friend or family member, whose good fortune in marriage is supposed to carry over to the new bride. The borrowed item also reminds the bride that she can depend on her friends and family.

As for the colorful item, blue has been connected to weddings for centuries. In ancient Rome, brides wore blue to symbolize love, modesty, and fidelity. Christianity has long dressed the Virgin Mary in blue, so purity was associated with the color. Before the late 19th century, blue was a popular color for wedding gowns, as evidenced in proverbs like, "Marry in blue, lover be true."

* * *

One last look back was all she needed, from past into present into future. They all stood there with her as she walked down the corridor towards the chapel's red doors. 

Her past stood behind, cold, dark and ominous. The fractured bits and pieces ever close to her heart, always walking with her wherever she went, and tainting every relationship she'd ever encountered. Until she'd met him. He'd been the only on to stick with her, through thick and thin, good and bad. He'd wiped away her tears when she cried and made her laugh with his quick wit and charm. He was everything she'd ever wanted, everything she'd ever dreamed about, all wrapped up in one stunning package.

Her future with him stood right in front of her, waiting patiently behind those large deep red doors. It was the start of something new, something exciting, and something completely unfamiliar to her. Never in her life had she expected to get married. Never in her life had she thought she'd be able to move on after what had happened in her past. But he'd helped her through it all, and now he was waiting for her to cross yet another threshold to a place where she could truly be happy, at his side for the rest of their lives.

It had taken a lot of courage to get to this point in her life, courage she'd borrowed from him. He'd been through his fair share of pain and strife, almost losing his life on several occasions chasing suspects or diffusing situations that had the potential for disaster. He was a knight in shining armor, saving the lives of their friends and coworkers, but he refused to categorize himself in that way. He justified everything he did by saying anyone else could have done it. He was no hero, just your average Joe on the street, only with a badge and a gun. But to her, he was Superman. He was one of the few people that would ever stand up to someone holding a gun and willingly get hurt to protect someone else.

She'd spent many a night worrying that maybe this wasn't real, maybe this was just some dream she hadn't woken up from. But every morning when she awoke, and saw those sapphire blue eyes staring back at her with such love that it made her heart flutter in her chest, she knew this was as real as it could get. No longer did she have to feel scared, no longer did she have to walk this earth alone. She now had him, and he was all she needed.

It brought a tear to her eyes as she continued to walk down that quite corridor, only the sound of her clicking heels echoing off the cool stones accompanying her as she crossed the worn, smooth tiles, the white walls of the ancient church fading to a soft yellow in the sun's vanishing light. _'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.'_ The saying suddenly popped into her head and she smiled. _'This certainly gives new meaning to that old adage,'_ she thought.

As she stepped up to the large red doors and waited for the music to start playing behind them, Lindsay Monroe glanced over her shoulder once more, sort of a final farewell to a fractured past that was slowly beginning to mend itself. A bright future with her hero, her knight in shining armor, Danny Messer, stood right in front of her. All she had to do was open the door.


End file.
